Masquerade Massacre
by Ratty Darling
Summary: Sweeney Todd has finally found his way to the Judge, and with the brilliant plan of Mrs. Lovett and the rescue of Anthony, will he be able to get his revenge and free Johanna all in one night? Toddett/Sweenett X3
1. Haircuts & Razorblades

_Before we begin I would like to dedicate this fan fiction to Scarlett Masquerade, for without her support and online midnight-buddy-ship I would have ditched fan fiction months ago. I would also like to dedicate this to funkyflamingo for encouraging me to write this and Grapenut01^^_

_**Masquerade Massacre**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Haircuts and Razorblades"**_

Some say that love is blind, when others agree that love is like a masquerade. You can dance all night with the person that you think you are in love with until they take off their disguises and their true colors appear.

In matters of love it is hard to wait for something that may never happen but it's even harder to give up especially when it's everything you ever wanted. In Mrs. Lovett's case it was true, very true. And she was determined to make her beloved hers, but her love happened to be the barber on Fleet Street, the demon barber to be exact.

It was like any other day on Fleet Street, the snowflakes fluttered gracefully through the cold winter air.

The day was slow so in effort to make the day go by quicker, Mrs. Lovett had successfully convinced Mr. Todd to allow her trim up his ghastly hair. Not that she had anything good to say about her own…

So the two were up in Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor, where Mrs. Lovett had draped a smock over Sweeney's shoulders.

"Mista T, you call yourself a bloody barber when ya can't even cut your own hair!" Mrs. Lovett scolded as she combed through Mr. Todd's mess of black hair.

"Jus' look at it! It looks like some sort of an animal, hell if I didn't know any betta I'd say it looked like ya wore a dead skunk on your 'ead."

Mr. Todd simply sat and rolled his eyes, paying no attention as Mrs. Lovett continued combing through his hair.

She got lost, almost mesmerized as she continued stroking the black strands with the hairbrush, she wanted to touch it, wanted to feel his baby soft hair running through her fingers, but she knew she couldn't. Mrs. Lovett suddenly caught herself brushing through perfectly straight hair when she noticed that she had lost herself in her fantasies again.

Mr. Todd didn't know what she was doing either, being that they were facing the broken mirror he could see the admiring look tacked across her face.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd spoke in a loud, monotone type of voice.

Mrs. Lovett quickly looked up and flushed immediately, "What is it love?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, in a nervous fashion.

He ignored her and continued thinking. The Judge, how does he get to him? Especially being that Anthony ruined his chances last time. Until suddenly an idea struck his mind like a lightning bolt in a thunder storm.

Soon Mrs. Lovett was finished trimming up his hair and she kneeled down in front of him and started whisking away the clippings from his hair. "This is much betta dear." Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully, admiring her work and secretly him.

But it wasn't the only thing she was trying to whisk away, her eyes were fixed on his lips, his perfect lips. They were so frozen looking and she wondered what it would be like if she melted them with her own.

Without thinking she lent up and reached her hands behind his neck to untie his smock. Her face turned to smile at him as she worked at the knot, when she finally had it undone she took no hurry to pull away, enjoying the closeness between them.

Sweeney shifted below her uncomfortably.

That's when she finally pulled away from him and their faces were only inches apart.

Their eyes met and her heart began to flutter deep in her chest, her lips were so close to touching his when suddenly-

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett ma'am!" Anthony Hope shouted as he burst through the door.

Mrs. Lovett quickly stood back up, with the smock in her hands and cleared her throat as Mr. Todd stood up and stared alerted at Anthony.

"He has her locked in his cellar." Anthony stated.

"Johanna?" Mr. Todd whispered as he walked over to the sailor in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I was just there to save her when I saw she wasn't in her room, and then I heard her call for me… The sound seemed to be coming from below sir, in his cellar." Anthony exclaimed.

Sweeney froze for a moment, what was he to do? He had to help free her, he also had to get to the Judge.

"Mr. Todd, you have to help me! What am I to do?" Anthony said in worry.

An idea popped into his mind, "You are to do nothing, leave it to me, and on the night of Judge Turpin's ball you are to report here. Do you understand?"

"But, but his ball is in a week… she might starve to death, or.. Or…" The sailor hesitated.

"No need to worry." He replied, "We'll get her out.."

"But sir," Anthony said with confusion, "How will we even get in, none of us are invited."

"But we will be." Mr. Todd answered, "Now go, and don't show yourself around there for the next week, understood?"

"Yes sir." Anthony nodded before leaving the shop.

Mrs. Lovett still stood by the window with her hands on her hips and looked at him with bewilderment, "Mista T, what was that all about, what makes you think we'll be invited to that Masquerade Ball of his?" She questioned, "The last time I saw him, 'e was stormin' out of your shop!"

"Oh but Mrs. Lovett, you're forgetting something, it was all just a misunderstanding." Mr. Todd grinned before frowning and walking over to her, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the door.

"No need to question Mrs. Lovett, I have it all planned out." He smirked as he opened the door for her, "Send up the boy when you get down there."

"Don't ya think ya should let the boy be?" Mrs. Lovett stammered, seeing the crazed glint in his eye.

Sweeney glanced back darkly at her indicating that she better do as she was ordered.

As soon as she was gone he proceeded to his desk taking out a piece of his finest letter paper and quill, wondering why he hadn't thought of this before.


	2. Invites & Love Bites

_**Masquerade Massacre**_

_**Chapter II**_

"_**Invites and Love Bites"**_

Mr. Todd had just finished sealing his letter when Toby nervously entered the shop.

"Mrs. Lovett said ya needed me sir?" Toby nervously said as he stepped into the room, keeping close to the door.

"Yes." Mr. Todd replied, turning from his desk with the letter in his hands, "I want you to deliver this letter."

"To who sir?" The boy inquired, hesitantly taking the letter from the barber's hands.

"I want you to go to the Old Bailey Court House" Sweeney began looking sternly at the boy, "Seek out a Mr. Judge Turpin, I want you to give the letter to him, do you understand?"

Toby nodded, "Yes sir."

And with those words said Toby headed out of the door and was ascending the stairs when Mrs. Lovett saw him and shouted up to him, "Toby, what did Mista T want?"

When Toby answered her he was finally down the steps, "'E wants me to deliver this to a Judge by the name of Turpin."

"Well while you're out love, will ya pick up some bread?" Mrs. Lovett asked, not evening bothering to ask what it said, what would Toby know anyways?

Quite frankly she was debating whether or not to take the letter and read it, but decided against it.

"Yes ma'am." Toby replied, taking the pounds from her.

As the young boy left Mrs. Lovett sighed, what was Mr. Todd planning next?

"Mista T." Mrs. Lovett said as she entered his shop.

Sweeney grumbled, keeping his back to her before figuring she wasn't going to leave him be until he answered her, "What?"

"What- What was that letta to the Judge about?"

"None of your business Mrs. Lovett." He replied simply as he admired on of his friends, their shine glistening in the light from the window.

Mrs. Lovett scowled silently at herself before stepping up behind him and breathing in his scent.

"Is that all?" He asked gruffly.

"What are ya plannin' on doin' after ya revenge?" She asked, hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear but knew the chances of that were one to nothing.

He looked out the window, soaking in her words. What was he to do after his revenge was complete? Would it ever be complete? How long would he dwell in the imaginary tears from the loss of his life?

"I don't know." He replied quietly before he felt her move her chin close up to his ear.

"We have a life us two…" She whispered.

He didn't move. He continued listening, for a part of him was intrigued and curious as to what she had to say, but the other wanted to shut her out and not even think about the possibilities of having a life with Mrs. Lovett.

"… Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like ya remember, but we could get by." Mrs. Lovett finished before stepping back when he moved to face her.

She looked into his eyes, knowing she would find anger, but instead she saw that there was still hope. Hope that maybe someday they could actually have a life together and that someday they could get by.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours before Mrs. Lovett's look of hope suddenly faded until his face went from emotionless and serene to angry and frustrated.

She started backing away from him quickly when suddenly he moved closer to her and pushed her against the wall.

Mrs. Lovett panted and closed her eyes as he took out his razor, pushing it against her neck, causing her to stretch her throat out so it wouldn't cut her.

All of the sudden, it wasn't the medal blade of the razor she felt against her neck, it was the wet feel of Sweeney Todd's lips sucking on her exposed throat.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know what was happening, but what she was feeling was between fear and pure ecstasy.

Suddenly he pulled away and put his razor back in it's holster. Her eyes snapped open.

His gaze met hers as he wrapped his hand around her neck and his thumb rubbed the reddened mark he left on it, "You are to ask no more questions about my plan Mrs. Lovett and do as I say from now on, do you understand?"

Mrs. Lovett's wide eyes stared back at him and nodded.

--

Meanwhile, Toby was just walking back from the market with a fresh loaf of bread when suddenly Judge Turpin called him.

"You boy!" The Judge exclaimed, before walking over to Toby and looking at him boldly.

"Yes sir?" Toby asked.

"You reside with the woman below Mr. Todd's shop, am I correct?" The Beadle interrupted, making sure it was the right boy that gave him the letter meant for Judge Turpin.

"Y-Yes." Toby hesitated, unsure on what they wanted.

"Here," The Judge said in his deep voice as he pulled a letter out of his vest, "Give this to Mr. Todd when you get back."

Toby put the load of bread on his left arm and carried the letter with his right hand before nodding and turning to leave.

"That's a good lad." The Beadle grinned as the boy trotted off.

The Judge was definitely not lacking mediocrity.

--

Within moments Toby was back and went into the pie shop and put the loaf of bread on the counter.

Figuring Mrs. Lovett was up in his shop anyway, he headed upstairs to deliver the letter from Judge Turpin.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby said as he entered the shop and turned around to shut the door behind him.

Sweeney's eyes darted to the door where he saw Toby and quickly let go of his grasp on Mrs. Lovett's bruised neck.

"On my way back from the market I saw Mr. Judge Turpin and he told me to give you this." Toby explained as he handed the letter to Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd grew hesitant with anticipation when he had the letter in his hands. "Out." he mumbled to Toby and Mrs. Lovett before opening the door.

"But Mr.-" Mrs. Lovett began before he glared at her knowingly.

She obeyed and her and Toby quickly went down the stairs.

* * *

_Hmmm, what is Mr. Todd's plan? & What is the letter from Judge Turpin?_

_Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed the first chapter!_


	3. Johanna & Poisoned Wine

_**Masquerade Massacre**_

_**Chapter III**_

"_**Johanna and Poisoned Wine"**_

As soon Mrs. Lovett and Toby left, Mr. Todd frantically opened the letter and read it;

_Mr. Todd,_

_From your letter it has come to my attention that our little spat was a misunderstanding. So, as a thank you and appreciation for getting rid of that interfering sailor boy, I have enclosed an invitation to my upcoming masquerade ball. I hope we can see past our last encounter._

_Beadle Bamford sends his regards._

_Sincerely,_

_The most honorable Judge Turpin_

Sweeney grinned evilly after closing the letter, he had him just where he wanted him. But there was one problem, how was he going to get him alone at the ball?

--

Meanwhile, Johanna was sitting in the corner of her guardian's cellar with her head buried in her knee's when suddenly the door creaked open, shining a shaft of light over her.

Johanna immediately looked up, hoping it was someone coming to save her.

Her hope was shattered when Beadle Bamford appeared before her, "Good evening, Johanna." The Beadle greeted.

Johanna's lips trembled and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say besides the things she had been screaming all night. _Let me out, help, why can't I go?_

He smirked creepily before going over to her and grabbing her arm, causing her to flinch and look at him in fear. "Your guardian would like to have a word with you in the library, come with me."

Johanna reluctantly stood up and went with him up the stairs and followed him through the halls to the library.

"Johanna." The Judge's voice boomed throughout the library, "Sit down."

The Beadle let go of her arm and watched as she took a seat in one of the leather chairs across from the Judge.

Mr. Bamford nodded his head at the Judge before leaving and standing outside the door.

Johanna sat nervously before the Judge began to speak.

"I will not have you put down there again only if you admit you were wrong for trying to leave me and agree to marry me." The Judge said.

"No, I won't marry you." Johanna spat as her sea blue eyes stared at the Judge.

"Fine then." The Judge replied simply before getting up and looking at her darkly, "Soon you'll have no choice."

Suddenly, as if on queue, Beadle Bamford came into the room.

"Lock her back up in the cellar, the ungrateful child has broken my heart." The Judge said before turning as the Beadle grabbed the frightened Johanna's arm and took her back into the cellar.

"Come now child, don't make this harder on yourself than it already is." The Beadle mumbled as Johanna tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

Finally he had her in the cellar and pushed her in, causing her to fall onto the floor.

--

Mrs. Lovett was down in her pie shop cutting up vegetables as Toby swept up the numerous bits of flour up off of the floor when he looked up and noticed a purplish bite mark on her neck.

He suddenly looked at her and questioned her in concern, "Wha-What 'appened to your neck?!"

Mrs. Lovett jumped, causing the knife she was slicing the vegetables to cut deep into her forefinger.

She gasped and cursed at herself silently before grabbing her hand and rushing over to grab a rag from the basket in the corner.

"Are you alright?" Toby exclaimed before rushing over to her.

"Bloody 'ell." Mrs. Lovett murmured as she wrapped it around her wound, "Damn. Yes, yes I'm fine, jus' a deep cut is s'all."

Toby seemed to have suddenly forgotten his question that Mrs. Lovett just shrugged it off, not intending on answering anyways.

--

Later on that day Mrs. Lovett was just heating up some tea for herself as Toby was passed out in the corner, she didn't intend on hearing from Mr. Todd at all for the rest of the day, she was still confused as to why he had bit her, or sucked on her neck so to say. Did he do it to shut her up? Or just to warn her that if she agitated him even more he would try and make everyone believe that she was some sort of a prostitute?

Suddenly she heard footsteps leading up to her meat pie emporium and she looked up, smiling when she saw it was him.

"Good evenin' Mista T." Mrs. Lovett welcomed.

Sweeney grumbled before smirking devilishly at her, "We've got 'im."

"Who dear?" She questioned as she walked over to him.

"The Judge, 'e sent me an invitation to 'is ball." His eyes squinted as his lips curled in a twisted grin.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, is that all he could talk about? Wait, did he just say he finally found a way to the Judge?

"You'll come with me, as my date and we'll sneak Anthony in the back once we get there, he'll take Johanna as I find my way to the Judge." He continued.

He lost her when she heard him say 'date.'

"Mrs. Lovett!" Mr. Todd said, shaking her from her daydream.

"That's nice dear, but how do you expect you're going to get the Judge alone?" Mrs. Lovett replied in question.

His face darkened and stood frozen in silence. He still hadn't figured that out yet.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she propped her elbows on her counters, she knew it was too good to be true.

But within moments she had an idea at mind.

"Poison." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

Mrs. Lovett got up and started pacing the ends of her shop, "From the apothecary around the corner, we could poison his wine… The Beadle's too if ya like."

_Oh Mrs. Lovett, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always…_

His face suddenly glowed with excitement and soon she found herself in his arms, dancing with him around the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lovett it's a brilliant plan, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." He said somewhat joyfully as he spun her around the room.

She grinned and said nothing, still thinking over her rather tremendous idea.

Their dancing was interrupted somewhat when his eyes met hers and their waltz went into some sort of a slow, synchronized rave.

She was so caught up in his strange charms, she couldn't hear how the tea-kettle's sighs were growing louder and more intense, just like the tension was between them right now.

Their gazes locked and each were moving closer to one another's faces their lips were so close to touching…

Until the tea-kettle hissed.

* * *

_Anyone else hate tea-kettle's now?_

_Thanks to all that read, reviewed, favorite-ed and alerted the last chapter. Plus I don't want to sound like a paranoid Penny but just to let you all know… This is mine, Pandora Spocks' profile lol, just to clear that up plus this story has been written by me, I am not writing with other people at the moment. So yeah… I know it sounds silly but yeah, this story was written by Pandora Spocks aka Kaylara._

_Okay, I apologize about that little brat rant but I had to put that out there, love you all my pets!_


	4. Misses & Kisses

_**Masquerade Massacre**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"_**Misses and Kisses"**_

The continuous hissing and high pitched screams of the teapot practically mocked her as he moved his lips away from her.

Reluctantly she moved away from his as soon as he let go of her hands and immediately went and shut the stove off.

It was as fate itself didn't want her to have him.

Mr. Todd paid no attention to her irritation and didn't even come to realized that that was the second time he had almost kissed Mrs. Lovett today.

The only thing he had on his mind was the Judge, always the Judge.

Mrs. Lovett frowned when she saw he had forgotten almost everything that happened between them today, her rage was balancing on a thread and if it were to snap, so would she.

She cleared her throat and went to her dish cabinet to get a teacup, "Would ya like some tea dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Hmm?" Mr. Todd mumbled in reply, he knew she said something but wasn't really paying enough attention to know what.

Ms. Lovett sighed, "Fancy some tea?"

"Sure." He replied quietly and watched as she grabbed two cups and poured each of them some tea.

They sat down and she watched him over the rim of her cup.

Attempting to rid of the silence that suffocated the room Mrs. Lovett tried breaking the ice, "Everything alright love?"

Although she already knew that it wasn't.

"The Judge." He whispered after drinking his if it was gin and slamming it back on the saucer before standing up.

"It's _always_ the bloody ol' Judge." Complained Mrs. Lovett as she put her teacup back down on its saucer and stood up to face him.

He rolled his eyes, heading for the door.

"Where ya goin?" She asked, a stupid question really.

He suddenly turned around, "Back upstairs, where else would I go?"

"I- I don't know…" Perhaps she just wanted his company, after being alone all those years, isn't that what she was supposed to want? Someone to talk to her, someone who was just as miserable and heartbroken as she was…

Desperate to keep him down there with her for just a little while longer Mrs. Lovett thought about starting an argument but decided not to being that he could easily slit her throat at any moment.

Ignoring her obvious and unnecessary need for him to stay longer and headed out the door and started walking towards his shop.

She followed him of course until he stopped her by the stairs, "Do you want something?" He asked with frustration.

_You. _She thought before trying to think of a less insane explanation, "Well I was hopin' we could… talk a bit."

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes once more and replied through gritted teeth, "Talk about what exactly? Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett."

"Well you can't… Why don't we, how 'bout we talk about-"

Suddenly he interrupted her by grabbing her waist and bruising her lips with his own.

The kiss lasted merely three seconds before he pulled away, leaving her standing there speechless.

"Perhaps, Mrs. Lovett, I know more than you think." And with those words said, he went back up to his barber shop.

And as he expected, she followed behind him after minutes of standing there, taking in what just happened.

"Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett said quietly as she pushed the door open to his shop slowly with caution.

He grumbled and turned from the window.

"Why- What, why did you…" Mrs. Lovett hesitated as she searched for words.

Sweeney Todd knew exactly what she wanted to know so he answered her simply, "You aren't supposed to ask questions Mrs. Lovett, besides, I had to find some way to prove that I know and that I am not as oblivious to everything around me as you think I am."

She flushed, _he knew?_

But then she realized that maybe it was a tad bit too obvious, after all she did practically drool over him all day and night.

"Oh." She whispered before her eyes flicked down him and over to the door.

"You may go now, Mrs. Lovett."

Why did he find it so necessary to repeat her name over and over again. Was he reminding her of something? She didn't know, so with strong reluctance and embarrassment she went downstairs to bed.

And that night, as usual, neither slept.

* * *

_Okay, so originally this was supposed to be longer but yeah, I have had many projects to do this week and I've been busy with this after school thingy, I don't want to get into it. Thank you all that have reviewed, alerted and favorited. I have the week off next week, and I am hoping to finish this story within that time :D _


	5. Oblivious Confessions & Drunken Tensions

_**Masquerade Massacre**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Oblivious Confessions and Drunken Tensions"**_

_Five days and Four nights later…_

Mrs. Lovett had been finding Mr. Todd in her shop more often in the last couple of days. His visits growing more and more pleasant than the ones before. He actually did more than sit and brood, he even attempted to make conversation.

On one particular day however, a few days before the ball, Mr. Todd was more uptight than usual about his revenge.

"We need to get everything ready… I found some old ball masks in some trunks upstairs, we can use them. Have you gotten the poison?" Mr. Todd asked anxiously.

"No but I was going to go to the apothecary later on today." Mrs. Lovett replied as she looked up from rolling dough.

After receiving no response for several moments Mrs. Lovett shrugged her shoulders and continued moving her hands over her rolling pin in a rhythmic pattern.

"Potassium Cyanide…. It kills you within minutes." Mr. Todd started mumbling as he got up and paced around her pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him for a second as she sighed, _there he went again._

"No." Mr. Todd interrupted himself, "Arsenic, they would be less suspicious and I want the Judge to have a taste of his own medicine."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened nervously when she saw Mr. Todd's lips curl into a devilish smirk.

"Go." He growled, "Now, we need everything ready, the ball's in a few days." He said as he watched her jump and put on her jacket.

By the time Mrs. Lovett had gotten back from the apothecary it was coming around evening time having been she spent the day chatting with numerous people and browsing around St Dunstan's market.

She went into her shop and put the poison away on a shelf where no one could find it.

When she entered his tonsorial parlor she started talking as she closed the door, "Mista T I got the…"

She paused when she saw him sitting in his barber chair, holding the picture of Lucy and Johanna in his hands, staring down at it.

He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand being that his words seemed slightly slurred together.

Mrs. Lovett was taken by surprise when the barber abruptly got up from the chair, dropped the picture on the floor and gaited over to her.

His face looked more twisted and darker than usual.

"Mista… Mr. T… Wot 's wrong?" Mrs. Lovett asked although she already knew that he was probably having another one of his brooding sessions and she just so happened to interrupt it.

"'Eveans Mista T, quit lookin' at me like I done something wrong, sometimes I wonder wot makes ya tick." Mrs. Lovett said quickly as she turned to leave.

He blinked as he clumsily tried to grab her before she opened the door.

She turned, startled when she saw him fumble around his belt to his holster, where he pulled out a silver friend.

His slurred tone and clumsy steps made her wonder what had gotten into him… she then grew nervous so she glanced around the room looking for a sign indicating that her hypothesis was correct.

That's when she saw the three empty bottles of gin over on his desk.

Sweeney Todd was drunk.

He had been so worked up and uptight after she left he decided to get himself a drink and a drink turned into a whole bottle of gin and a whole bottle of gin turned into _bottles_ of gin.

She backed away from him as he followed, backing her up against the side of his desk.

"Mista Todd!" Mrs. Lovett suddenly exclaimed before he pushed the bottles of gin off of the desk.

The glass bottles fell onto the floorboards with a satisfying crash and broke into pieces.

She closed her eyes in fear when she felt him hold the razor over her neck, knowing that he could cut her on purpose… or on accident.

She suddenly grew hypnotized when she felt him move closer against her. Mrs. Lovett was so mesmerized. Although she knew he was drunk she couldn't help but love the closeness between them and when he knelt down to lightly brush the side of his face against her cheek, she nearly fainted.

"What makes you tick?" He breathed hotly into her ear as he leaned over her, the smell of alcohol radiating his body. He smiled wickedly as the razor brushed over her collar bone.

She flushed, nervous and slightly flustered from the way he was practically pressing himself to her.

He was so close she could smell the strong scent of gin emanating from his breath. She couldn't take advantage of his drunken state of mind but, maybe if she could give him a small piece of her love to him, he could or hopefully would give some back. She knew the chances of that were zero to nothing.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes as he leaned down further, she remembered the night he kissed her. Although it lasted lest than two seconds his mouth still touched hers, his saliva still mixed with hers… Too bad she had to be shaken back to reality that he didn't really mean the kiss, he was simply making a point. He was aware that she had a fondness for him but he wasn't aware that this so called 'fondness' was love.

Without thinking she stared into his dark eyes, which she could tell had trouble focusing on her as he held the razor to her neck and leaned in closer.

Being as drunk as he was Sweeney breathed in her scent.

Mrs. Lovett sensed the heat between them and stopped. She stopped moving nearer and stopped planning what she wanted to do. No matter how badly she wanted to she couldn't. So with a deep and heavy sigh Mrs. Lovett kissed his jaw line tenderly and lightly pushed him off of her.

He stood, confused. Of course he had hardly any idea as to what he was just doing pressing himself against the baker. But for some odd reason he didn't say a word after he heard the door to his shop slam shut and footsteps descending the stairs.

As soon as she got back down to her shop she sighed and breathed heavily as she leaned her back against the door.

She could hardly believe what had just happened and it pained her to know that he wouldn't even remember how close they had been and how badly it hurt her to have to leave.

Late that evening, most likely later in the morning, Mrs. Lovett was finally asleep in her bed when she was suddenly awaken by a noise coming from what sounded like her parlor.

She quickly hurried out of her bedroom and scuttled into the parlor only to find Mr. Todd passed out on the floor.

Sighing she went over and hauled him to his feet, "Ya bleedin' oaf." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she rolled her eyes and she dragged him over onto the settee.

She covered him up with a quilt and was about to turn to her bedroom when she glanced once more at him.

His face looked so angry, so sad, his face looked frustrated and worried.

Even in his sleep he was troubled. Troubled by the ghosts of his past, oh how badly she wanted to comfort him, to chase the ghosts away…

Knowing he would remain oblivious to her silent confessions of love and that he probably wouldn't remember anything about the evenings events Mrs. Lovett stroked his pale cheek and sighed, "If ya only knew Mista T."

"Lucy…" He mumbled in his drunken state of being half asleep.

Mrs. Lovett looked down with guilt and somewhat sympathy for him before shushing him and mumbling, "Go to sleep, dear." She whispered, sentimentally bending down and kissing him on the cheek.

One of the hardest things Mrs. Lovett ever had to do, aside from cutting people up on a daily basis, was watch the one she loved, love someone else.

The pain of the reminder of the realization that he would always love Lucy and not her didn't gradually ebb away in the night, it just slipped into her dreams.

* * *

_Yeah I know, took me a week to update… I was busy thinking about what to do I mean I already knew what I wanted to happen but I wasn't sure exactly hoq I was going to apprach it... I know what you're thinking, "Kaylara we don't want to hear your excuses." And yes I am aware that the last chapter wasn't the best. By the way, the masquerade ball will either be the next chapter or the one after it :D_

_I have a few questions for you:_

_Should this have a happy ending or a sad ending?_

_Drama anyone?_


End file.
